We are testing the efficacy of Feedback-Induced Muscle-Relaxation (EMG-FB) and Transcendental Meditation (T.M.) in the treatment of Chronic Anxiety. Three treatment groups are being compared: (1) EMG-FB; (2) T.M.; and (3) Subjective Relaxation training (SR) - a control condition for EMG-FB which includes progressive relaxation and other instructions to help achieve a Subjective sense of relaxation. Preliminary data indicate that both EMG-FB and T.M. are effective in reducing state and trait anxiety using self-report inventories.